Harry Potter What if
by heartbreakerninja
Summary: The simples change makes all the difference. One tiny change to the timeline and the story is completely rewritten. How different are the lives of our characters, How Different is the story. And how different does that make the characters. The smallest change makes all the difference; and all the difference can change the world. (This is not a fix it...at least not really lol)


_**Hello to all of the Potter heads! heartbreakerninja here!**_  
 _ **This is my first time writing anything for Harry Potter...at least in an actual story format and In some kind of order.**_  
 _ **This is not a fix it...not really anyway. This is just what happens when you change one tiny detail that changes how everything else comes to be.**_  
 _ **SO at the moment there is just the one 1-shot, I may come back and write more in the same theme but for now there is just the one. Let me know how you like it :)**_

* * *

 **OCT 8, 1981** (this is a guess on the date don't hate me)

 **[A conversation of two old friends on their magic mirror pieces** ]

"Sirius it has to be you! There is no one we'd trust more!"

"Exactly James! That's why it can't be me. It's too obvious! We've been thick as thieves almost our whole lives; everyone would suspect I was the secret keeper! And with someone playing spy for the other side you need to make it someone no one would suspect! That's why it has to be him no one would suspect it not even Dumbledore would think of him!"

"But really Pads if not you why not Moony? No one would suspect him either. Wouldn't he be the best logical choice if not you? Remus was always our second choice if you didn't want to do it. Dumbledore actually suggested him."

"…Well…He hasn't been exactly well lately Prongs…and I just don't think he'd be up to that kind of thing especially with the full moon in a week's time. You'd be lucky to find him after he hides himself away."

"Shoot with everything going on, I up and forgotten that the full moon was coming up. We wouldn't have time to track the old by boy down before then. But really Sirius do you really think Peter is the best choice?"

"Yes! As I said no one would suspect it! Especially if I keep moving about. The Death Eaters will be too busy chasing me round to think that it could be someone else. Especially if we don't tell anyone we're switching! It's the perfect plan!"

"…Ok; you're right Sirius. But I think we should at least let someone else know we're doing the switch. If something goes wrong and it's found out who the true secret keeper is we'll need someone who know to go and keep Peter safe. Dueling isn't his strong suit and if he's captured…I don't know how he'd hold up to the Cruciatus curse."

"I don't think it'll come to that. As I said the other side will be too busy chasing me around to question if there was a different secret keeper. But if it makes you feel better we'll let Dumbledore and Minnie know we're switching. Out of everyone outside our little ragtag group I'd trust the both of them the most."

"Then it's agreed?"

"Yes. Tomorrow is the next Order meeting. We'll bring it to them then and if Peter agrees we'll preform it then and you, Lil's and Harry will go into hiding and I'll start my run across the Continent. Who knows maybe Old Voldy will have a heart attack when you three disappear and this whole war will finally be over."

"Hehe if only it would be that easy Pads."

"One can dream can't they Prongs?"

* * *

 **Oct 9, 1981 – Order Of the Phoenix meeting**

The meeting had just come to an end and Albus was getting ready to leave along with Minerva. They would both be heading back to Hogwarts as there would be classes to teach and a school to run in the morning. They were stopped, however, by someone calling out to them before they reached the hearth.

"Albus, could we have a word with you and Minerva?"

Dumbledore turned to see James, Lilly, and Sirius standing behind him. McGonagall also turned at the sound of her name, coming up to stand beside the group to see what was needed. Looking behind the group she could see a young Alice Longbottom playing with one year old Harry while her own child lay beside her fast asleep.

"Why of course James. What can I do for you all?" Albus smiled knowingly at the group. He knew what this was about.

"We've decided on what we spoke to you about last time we met, but have some changes we'd like to discuss with you two privately if you don't mind?" Lilly spoke up beside her husband. Minerva looked puzzled as she was not been a part of the original conversation but nodded none the less along with Albus.

"Of course; please follow me. I believe there is an empty room large enough for all of us just down the hall." Dumbledore stated as he motioned for the group to follow. Alice Handed off Harry to Lilly before they left the room. Her own son having just started to fuss at not having his mother's attention.

The group followed the headmaster of Hogwarts in silence as they made their way down the hall. Once they came to about the end, Albus held the door open so the others could pass before entering the room himself. He added a silencing charm to the door just in case. Turning he surveyed the room.

Minerva, the closest to him, had seated herself in a large armchair set before a fireplace she was busying setting it alight with a flick of her wand. James stood beside his wife who was holding a sleepy Harry while seated in another large armchair on this opposite of the fire place. Sirius had taken a spot on the loveseat across from the chairs and in front of the fire place. James cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"As you all know Lilly and I have decided to take Harry and to go into hiding to better protect him. I don't know why Voldemort thinks Harry is a threat to him and is taking a prophecy he didn't even hear himself so seriously! There has to be a dozen children born at the end of July! Why he thinks Harry is the one is beyond me. But be as that may be we've decided that the best thing to do is to disappear completely before he gets wind of what we're doing." James said; anger adding sharpness to his otherwise calm tone.

"That would be most wise indeed my dear boy. And are you going to go through with what we discussed before?" Albus stated, confusing Minerva even further. But before she could ask James answered her unspoken question.

"Yes. We've decided to go ahead with the Fidelius Charm. Peter has also agreed to be the secret keeper. We wanted to let you know that after tonight if you need to find us for any reason you'll have to ask Peter." James stated to the surprise of Albus and Minerva.

"Peter is going to be your secret keeper? I would have thought you would want Sirius to be the one." Albus stated. It was Sirius who answered him.

"James wanted me to but I think it's too obvious. No one would suspect Peter. That will make it safer for Peter as well as them. Especially since after its preformed Peter will be going into hiding as well and I'm going to start running across the continent. Give them something to chase while all the while the true secret keeper is almost in plain sight." Sirius answered with a wolfish grin; causing James to give one of his own. Albus looked a bit puzzled. Minerva beat him to the punch though.

"And why, if I may ask, do you need us to know this? Would it not be safer to keep this information to yourselves; as to better protect the secret?" She asked quite puzzled.

"We were hoping you could let the others in the Order know that we all went into hiding. As well as so you know who to go to if you ever had need of us. We ask that you don't let anyone else know that Peter is the true secret keeper though. It would put Sirius and Peter in more danger and the ruse would be up." Lilly answered quietly. Harry was snoozing away in her arms but she didn't want to risk waking him by speaking louder than necessary.

"As well as Remus. He's already gone into hiding for the full moon next week. When he comes back, if you could let him know what's going on and who the real secret keeper is. I don't want him to worry too much and think we off and abandoned him" James stated. Sirius gave a bit of a grimace but didn't say anything. He really didn't have any proof and really didn't want to believe what he'd been thinking so kept it to himself. Albus just nodded with a small smile at the request.

"Indeed we shall. I wish this wasn't needed but good luck to you all." Minerva said as she rose to give hugs to first Sirius and then James. She then gave the longest hug to Lily and Harry as the poor girl looked to be in need of the extra comfort. Already tears could be seen shinning at the corners of her eyes. She had lost her parents just before she married James. She had not spoken with her sister in quite a while because of her sisters feelings about magic so had no one in her life to turn to but her friends.

Minerva had always had a fondness for her merry band of misfit troublemakers, Lily being included in the Marauders group by their 6th year ["She was always part of our group!" James would say], while they were attending Hogwarts and that didn't change as they got older and graduated. In these last few years she had much like a motherly affection for the now orphaned young adults; she even had a grandmotherly like affection for James and Lily's young son. She always had a piece of candy or small trinket to amuse the little one when they came to meetings. Remus liked to joke that she had a soft spot for future little lions. Which Sirius would answering joke that it was future hellions that she had a soft spot for. Of Course she would answer "Oh is that why you were always in detention with me?" Never admitting or denying it. Now it may be a long time till she next would see any of these brave young people. She would miss all of them so very much. And she was not the only one. The Potters were very much well loved by the wizarding community. Lily had been quite talented in the art of potions and helped stockpile quite a few of their antidotes and remedies for the use of the Order in their ongoing fight against the Dark Lord and his followers. Her abilities in charms was also of great help. She as well as the others would be sorely missed.

But, it was for the best.

Harry needed to be kept safe. If he truly was the child of the prophecy, then he could end up being their only hope. She had never heard the prophecy herself and only knew bits and pieces of it from Albus. The Longbottom's were going into hiding soon for much the same reason as well as with the last scrimmage they had taken out the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange; and she was not one to not seek revenge. If this kept up most of the Light would be in hiding.

Not that that wouldn't be a wise move at the moment. The last scrimmage had taken quite the toll on everyone. They had lost a few friends along the way as well and many of the younger families were already making arrangements to either hide their children with other loved ones or go into hiding themselves.

They'd all been trying to get Alastor to go into hiding for weeks now after he lost his leg but the Auror would have none of it. He put up quite the fight, even from the hospital, about being benched as he called it. He wouldn't stand to be put on the sidelines while others fought the fight. The healers pointed out that he was little off balanced without another leg and that sitting during a fight would make him an easy target. Moody would have none of it. He magiced himself a peg leg and walked right out the door as quickly as he could manage and that was the end of that. No one had since been able to make him see sense. Sirius tried once and got turned into a tiny black kitten for an hour for his troubles; much to James horror and amusement. No one had tried since.

Minerva sighed quietly as she looked over to her young lions; just entering into their adult years and already with so much on their thin young shoulders. She looked at the youngster held securely in his mother's arms. Watching everything with sleepy yet content eyes. Why was the world so cruel as to put the fate of it in a child's, still just a babe, hands? It should be the old and wise that should keep them safe as they fight off the evil of the world not the other ways around. The old should not out live the young.

Albus came up beside Minerva signaling that it was time to depart. Minerva nodded before stepping forward to give one last round of hugs and well wishes before she and Albus turned to travel back to the school by way of floo to The 3 Broomstick. It was too dangerous right now for them to have a floo path to the school. They greeted a sleepy Madam Rosmerta as they passed over the hearth. It was too late at night for conversation on what the meeting had been over. Minerva would have to make a trip down later tomorrow to fill her in.

They walked in comfortable silence as they walked the moonlit path back towards the school. It was unseasonably warm so it was quite comfortable with a light breeze rustling through the forbidden forest's tree tops. Flickering fire light could be seen inside Hagrid's Hut just a few stone's throw away from where they were walking. Most likely getting ready to turn in as well if not already. The fireplace keeping the hut warm.

As they neared the doors of the castle Albus spoke quietly shattering the quiet that had been there before.

"Do you think it wise that the Potters chose someone other than Sirius as their secret keeper as well as letting someone else know of the switch?"

Minerva could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She too had wondered about the choice. Strategically it seemed like a good idea. Hide the key in plain sight while your enemy chases fake leads. But their choice in secret keepers worried her.

Not because he couldn't be trusted but because of the danger. She voiced as much to her companion.

"Peter is a good boy. Timid and shy but a good boy none the less. I do worry though. He's not the fighter Sirius and James are. Nor even Ramus. Even with his kind disposition Ramus is still more of the fighter then Peter is. Even with the full moon right around the corner. In fact with his, uhh, fury problem as James would put it, it would seem that he would have been the better candidate if not Sirius himself." Minerva stated just as quietly.

Albus hummed in agreement before speaking.

"Maybe some bit of foresight made this the better plan perhaps?" Albus said with a crooked grin. The both knew none of the young people in question had a lick of talent for Divination nor did Minerva put much stock into that avenue of magic anyway. She would agree to Mothers intuition if this had been Lilly's idea but seeing that it was Sirius's and James's plan she knew that was not the case.

Still it did beg the question why they had decided to go with Peter when Sirius had been the first choice to begin with? Maybe it was a bit of odd magical foresight or some bit of intuition; either way it had been decided and there was no changing it now so questioning it was quite pointless and a bit moot at this point.

Albus gave Minerva a knowing look; as if he knew exactly what was going on in her mind. Knowing him as well as she did she knew it wouldn't be the first time.

They lapsed back into comfortable silence as they again entered the School. Both bid the other goodnight as they left for their own wings of the castle. They'd more than likely would speak on this again. Especially if any of the other Order members questioned the absences of the Potters, Black, and Pettigrew as well as the Longbottom's. That many members disappearing at the same time was bond to be noticed; especially by Moody.

But that would have to wait. It was time to turn in. everything else could wait until tomorrow. She had classes to teach in the morning after all. The students didn't need her nodding off while trying to teach transfiguration. Good grief that would only end in disaster!

* * *

 **Oct 22, 1981**

The charm was cast. The Potters disappeared without a trace. Peter left for supposedly his home. Instead he headed towards his masters secret hide away.

* * *

 **Oct 23, 1981**

Sirius starts his jaunt across the continent to throw off the Death Eaters.

Voldemort puts plans together with the information given by his timid spy.

* * *

 **Halloween 1981**

The James and Lilly are murdered.

Harry survives

Voldemort is presumed dead.

Sirius finds out by way of the Potters homes Wards.

Peter disappears without a trace.

Hagrid is sent to fetch Harry by Dumbledore.

Sirius arrives just after Hagrid and assists with finding him.

Hagrid tells Sirius that Dumbledore wanted him to bring Harry to him.

Sirius argues till Hagrid but eventually agrees after asking if anyone has checked on Peter.

Hagrid confused asked why and Sirius gives away that Peter was the secret keeper.

Hagrid even more confused as he thought, as everyone not in the know thought, that he was the secret keeper and that Peter disappeared right after Lilly and James went into hiding and no one had seen him since.

Sirius tells Hagrid to tell Albus about Peter and to let him know he's going to go search for him as he may also be in danger.

Sirius lends Hagrid his motorbike stating it be safer for both Harry and Hagrid if they take it for now.

Sirius holds Harry for a moment, promising to be back, before he hands him back to Hagrid and Apparates on the spot presumably heading out to find his missing friend.

Hagrid now both confused and worried, hurry's off with Harry onto the borrowed motorbike and heads towards the meeting location. Outside 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

 **Nov 1, 1981**

Albus arrives late at night and meets up with Minerva; who had been in her cat form all day watching Harry's muggle aunt and uncle.

Hagrid arrives with Harry on the flying motorbike. Minerva recognizing the bike inquires about it.

Hagrid gives the information that Sirius asked of him to tell Albus.

The information unnerves them both as they knew the truth about the switch.

Just as they are discussing getting in touch with the other members of the Order Sirius arrives with a loud pop just feet from where they are standing.

Sirius seeing the others rushes forward to tell them what he found.

Peter's home had been empty but no sign of forced entry or a struggle. If anything it looked like he had packed a few trunks and skipped out.

Sirius and Minerva put two and two together and Hagrid has to physically restrain his young friend to keep him from going after Peter to, as he loudly proclaimed, to "tear him to pieces" for what he had done.

Harry awakens from the commotion, luckily the other occupants of the street had not, and his cries still Sirius long enough for Albus to reason with the grief stricken wizard. Sirius is handed Harry to hopefully keep both calm as Sirius is a familiar and well-loved pseudo uncle.

Dumbledore sends out his patronus to contact the order for back up and fill them in on the possibility of Peter being involved with what had happened.

With the threat of Peter possibly being involved the group decides that it may be better for Harry to stay with Sirius and that Sirius stick with them until the possible threat had been dealt with.

Sirius sends out his own patronus to locate Remus and let him know what had happened.

Sirius transfigures a flower pot into a side car and attaches it to the motorbike for himself and Harry. Hagrid drives the bike as he doesn't have the ability to apparate. Dumbledore looks to the home of Lilly's sister. Makes the quick decision to leave a different note on what had happen to her sister stating he would return to give a full account on what has happened.

He, followed close behind by Minerva, both apparate on the spot to meet with the order members.

No matter how long the order searched, even with the help of the ministry, Peter completely disappears.

* * *

 **The simples change makes all the difference. One tiny change to the timeline and the story is completely rewritten. How different are the lives of our characters with just the single change of knowledge of who is the secret keeper.**

 **The smallest change makes all the difference; and all the difference can change the world.**

 **Hoped you like this story. A little different then my usual stuff. But I love Harry Potter and thought it a** **travesty** **that I haven't ever attempted to do a fanfic of my own yet.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading give me a review to let me know what you think :)**

 **See ya in the next one,**

 **heartbreakerninja**


End file.
